Historia compartida: Fëanarion
by Narringe
Summary: La llama que quema con un frio intenso
1. Noldorion Ambar

1· Noldorion Ambar 

Inimaginablemente exquisitos eran los bordados de Míriel, por eso, se la conoció en toda Valinor como Serindë, la bordadora. Sus manos habían sido creadas únicamente para concebir estas maravillosas obras de arte, y pocos eran los elfos que no ansiaban tener uno de sus preciosos bordados y ninguna mujer entre los Vanyar, los Noldor o los Teleri, podía ni siquiera pensar en crear algo de tal magnitud y belleza como sus tapices y bordados. 

Finwë, el primero entre los reyes de los Noldo, o los elfos profundos como más tarde se les conocería, tomó a Míriel como esposa y las paredes del palacio de Túna quedaron impregnadas de sus fantásticos bordados, ninguna sombra caía sobre Valinor por aquel entonces, y muchos fueron los años de felicidad que ambos pasaron juntos. 

Míriel tuvo un hijo al fin, Curufinwë fue su nombre al nacer, pero más tarde ella lo llamó Fëanor, y aunque este fuera el fruto de su alegría, también fue la semilla de su desdicha. Durante su embarazo, Míriel fue perdiendo su fuerza vital, y su sabio espíritu disminuyó y empezó a consumirse, con certeza la Sabia Reina sabía que ya nunca más podría traer vida a este mundo, Fëanor le había robado toda la fuerza que habría nutrido a muchos hermanos y hermanas, incluso se había llevado su propia "Llama". 

Con la ayuda de su propio marido, Míriel buscó reposo entre las grandes praderas y entre los grandes bosques que suponían el reino de Irmo, más conocido por todos los Quendi como Lorien. Serindë cayó dormida en un profundo sueño del cual nunca despertaría, su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo que permanecería incorrupto mientras Arda durase, cuidado por los maia que servían a Irmo. Ella pasó a las espaciosas estancias de Mandos, el guardián de los muertos, y aunque a todos los elfos se les da la oportunidad de volver a la vida, Serindë nunca más volvería a pisar las Tierras Imperecederas. 

No muchos años más tarde, Finwë consumido en su dolor y buscando un amor que le sacara de su profunda amargura, desposó a Indis, de la raza de los Vanyar, y así fue que Indis, a pesar de no ser una Noldo, se convirtió en la Reina de todos estos. 

Dos fueron los hijos que Finwë e Indis tuvieron, Fingolfin y Finarfin se llamaron, y solo Finarfin poseía el aspecto de los Vanyar, él era de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, por eso a su familia se le llamo "La Casa Dorada de Finarfin", y por el otro lado estaba Fingolfin, que pese a lo que muchos creyeron y aun creen, tenía el aspecto de los Noldor, poseía cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos claros de tonos grisáceos, y con el nacimiento de estos dos nuevos príncipes, en Fëanor creció una envidia que le llevaría muy lejos, más de lo que nadie hubiese imaginado. 

El destino de los Noldor se había puesto en marcha, y junto a el, el destino de toda Arda dio comienzo a lo que hoy en día llamamos historia, únicamente Mandos y Eru conocen las consecuencias que tendrían la muerte de Míriel y el desposamiento de Indis... 

N. A: A pesar de que ya había subido este adelanto de mi historia, creí que lo conveniente sería volver a subirlo, ya sé que podía haberlo retocado desde la página en sí, pero últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales solo una persona sabe lo que estuve pensando. 

Cambiando de tema; hay gente que piensa que este Fic trata de la vida de Fëanor, pero no es así, en realidad trata de la vida de Narringe, un personaje inventado que resulta ser el hijo adoptivo de Fëanor ya que su suegro, Mahtan, lo encuentra en los jardines de Lorien, pero eso será más adelante. 

Por último me gustaría volver a agradecer todos mis amigos su apoyo a la hora de escribir este Fic. 

Traducción del titulo: - El Destino de los Noldor - 


	2. Yellima mí lome

2- Yellima mí lome 

El bosque se asemejaba a un gran mar azul el cual proyectaba una tranquilidad inimaginable, y las estrellas y la luna daban al lugar un toque de misterio que hacía que cualquier visitante sintiese la intriga por los secretos que aquella región ocultaba en su interior; aquella espesa floresta ocultaba el Reino Escondido, Garthurian, donde Thingol y Melian moraban junto a su pueblo en Menegroth, capital del reino.

Sentada sobre una gran roca, una figura permanecía pensativa, distante de aquel maravilloso espectáculo que la noche brindaba a todos los seres de Ëa. Las suaves brisas de la noche cerrada mecían los cabellos negros recogidos por una tira de cuero de la figura y la capucha caída dejaba ahora ver un rostro de luz vuelto hacia la inmensidad de las bóvedas de Varda, la más bella de las Valier y a la que había contemplado con sus propios ojos, ojos que habían visto demasiadas cosas terribles, de las que solo unas pocas lograron hacer mella en su protegido corazón. La duda corroía su mente; mucho había sufrido para llegar a aquel lugar, y ahora, una densa niebla de múltiples e iridisadas tonalidades no le permitía traspasar el bosque y llegar a Menegroth, un lugar secreto y desconocido para todo aquel que no hubiese oído hablar de ella. Muchos pensamientos rondaban ahora la mente de la figura pero, sobre todo, se destacaba uno en particular: se preguntaba porqué los Valar le castigaban de aquella manera; sentía que no hacían otra cosa que más frustrar todos sus intentos de redimir sus actos y obtener el perdón tan anhelado. Creía que allí, bajo la benevolencia de Melyanna lo encontraría… pero era claro que aun aquí, los Valar seguían controlando todos sus pasos.  
Inmersa en su meditación, la figura desconocía que se encontraba en el linde del bosque de Neldoreth, en el país de Eglador, una de las zonas más seguras que había al este del Belegaer, pues los guardianes de las fronteras protegían el lugar de cualquier incursión hostil que tratase de traspasar la Cintura de Melian.

De esta forma el Noldo pasó las interminables horas sentado en aquella roca, hasta que un grito de auxilio llegó a sus oídos y sin saber muy bien el porqué de sus actos, el elfo reaccionó levantándose de un salto, echó a correr hacía el lugar de donde provenía el grito, pero no tuvo que apresurase mucho para encontrarse con la desagradable escena; cuatro de los sirvientes menores de Melkor habían tendido una emboscada a un grupo muy reducido de elfos que allí encontró. La situación estaba bastante difícil para el único elfo que quedaba en pie, así que el Noldo no dudo un instante en socorrer a su "hermano". Mientras entraba en el claro, vio como uno de los orcos daba una estocada certera en el estomago del elfo, haciendo que este cayese al suelo golpeándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Ante esto, el Noldo desenvainó rápidamente su espada y se lanzó contra el enemigo que más cerca se hallaba de su posición. La sangre que surgió del cuello del orco salpicó la pureza del bosque, y los tres compañeros del orco que ya se encontraba en el suelo, avanzaron un paso y plantaron cara al desconocido. Ante una señal del que parecía ser el jefe de la incursión, los dos restantes se abalanzaron al ataque. El elfo, sin rastro de temor en sus ojos azules y brillantes, rodó por el suelo y cercenó las piernas del que a su izquierda se encontraba, y, levantándose rápidamente, clavó su espada en la espalda del de la derecha. Receloso de entrar a lo que sería una muerte segura, el jefe de la incursión huyó; y mientras huía el desconocido guerrero gritó al viento.

- Tultaen Melkor ar kwetai mi Feanarion ilhauta tenna meyai kotimo-

Inmediatamente después miró a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue muerte y destrucción. Algo en su mente estalló…  
……  
El Noldo y su ahijado recorrían las calles de Alqualondë en silencio. Sólo Narringe mataba y acababa rápida y cruelmente con la vida de todo aquel Teleri que se atreviera a cruzar delante de él. Una fina llovizna creaba el ambiente de terror que los Noldor estaban aprovechando para masacrar a sus hermanos y Eärhuinë contemplaba el macabro espectáculo con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas; miraba constantemente a aquel que había sido su mentor y se preguntaba porqué estaba siguiendo a alguien que asesinaba sin piedad a su gente. De modo que el joven echó a correr cuando Narringe asestaba una estocada en el pecho de una mujer que había intentado hacerle frente para proteger a sus hijos, y este, sin asomo de misericordia en su semblante, cogió a los dos niños que se encontraban llorando ante el cuerpo recientemente asesinado de su madre, y los ensartó en un arpón que sobre salía de la ventana de la que Narringe pensó que sería su casa. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Eärhuinë había huido. Un pensamiento de culpa rondó su mente, y corrió en su busca. Eärhuinë se encontraba en lo que fue su hogar antes que sus padres sufrieran un desgraciado accidente, antes de que Narringe tomase su tutela como su padre, Surelindo, le había pedido. El furioso Noldo irrumpió en la casa de Surelindo y vio a Eärhuinë quieto, en mitad del saló. Miró en su corazón y, pudo ver con claridad el odio irracional que sentía en ese momento hacia los Noldor; se odiaba a si mismo por tener algo que ver con esa gente. Narringe, aun dominado por la furia, dio la vuelta al muchacho de sopetón, y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:  
-Si aun recuerdas a tu padre, y la promesa que yo le hice, no serás estúpido y me seguirás, solo por el recuerdo de tu padre, pues tú sabes muy bien que él no hubiera dudado en acabar con la vida de tu pueblo, por las promesas que Fëanáro, mi padre y tu abuelo, nos ha hecho-  
- Lá…Lá…Atar…!!!Lá karuvalá!!!-  
El pequeño salió corriendo de la casa con una estaca de madera entre sus manos, directo hacia un Noldo que pasaba por delante de la casa. Narringe trató de evitarlo, pero el pequeño ya había clavado el trozo de madera en el estomago del elfo, el cual se giró y miró fijamente a los ojos de Narringe.  
- Fëanáro… Apakena… i alma-  
Narringe, con su espíritu cubierto por la ira, agarró a Earhuinë de la pechera, y lo arrojó al suelo con todas las fuerzas de las que pudo hacer acopio. El muchacho, se levantó al momento y vomitó sangre, pero no desistió en plantarle cara a su mentor, al que durante años le había tratado como a un hijo y él como a un padre. El Noldo, asesto una patada en la cabeza del niño, derribándolo contra sus espaldas, y otra vez fue la que el pequeño medio Teleri se alzó, así que Narringe desenvainó la espada y la levantó sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, pero los recuerdos de años anteriores le detuvieron, se arrodilló delante de su ahijado, y le dijo:  
-Lá yeltae -  
Acto seguido le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo en la tripa y el pequeño cayó entre sus brazos. Narringe no mató a nadie más en Alqualondë, y se dirigió a los puertos de la ciudad junto a los demás Noldor.  
……  
…El Noldo sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse aquellas imágenes del pensamiento. Miró entorno suyo, observando minuciosamente pero con rapidez la escena. Escrutó los cadáveres, mutilados y ensangrentados, y especialmente se fijó en los pertenecientes a los elfos. Se acercó a ellos y comprobó su forma de morir. ¿Quiénes serían? Vestían una especie de uniforme de color verde musgo y marrón pálido y sus armas se limitaban a afilados cuchillos y largos arcos. Cuando llegó al último cadáver, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Se agachó y comprobó sus constantes vitales. En cuanto le quitó la capucha, supo que el grito de ayuda que había oído lo había emitido ese elfo: era una mujer de cabellos rubios y piel pálida que estaba completamente inconsciente. Con premura, arrancó el resto de la ropa de un tirón y colocó su espada donde la herida sangraba y un olor a quemado ascendió en la oscuridad de la noche y un grito de dolor la desgarró. De pronto, la elfa se incorporó y abrazó al desconocido. Dijo algo que a los oídos del Noldo fue inteligible y volvió a caer desmayada, pero que mentalmente le pareció un gracias y volvió a caer desmayada. Este cogió a la mujer en brazos y se adentró en el bosque; la niebla había desparecido y ambos pudieron continuar su camino sin volver a aparecer en el mismo sitio de nuevo como había ocurrido hasta entonces. Llegados a un claro, dejó a la mujer en el suelo y estimuló su mente has despertarla. Ella le miró recelosa e intentó apartarse de él, pero el noldo se lo impidió; su enorme fuerza no podía comparase con la de la pequeña elfa. Tras el forcejeo, ella finalmente optó por quedarse quieta, pero la expresión desconfiada y temerosa de sus ojos no cambió.

- ¿Quién eres tu que te atreves a cruzar el bosque sin más compañía que la de tu espada?- sugirió débilmente la mujer, cogiendo de improvisto al Noldo.  
- Mi nombre es Narringe Feanarion, y gracias a mi única compañía he salvado tu vida. Ahora dime tu nombre, muchacha, y yo me encargaré de que llevarte al lugar donde vives.-  
- Mi nombre es Nurdae… y el lugar al cual pertenezco esta vedado a todo aquel que quiera entrar sin haber sido invitado.- 

Mirando a los ojos de aquella a quien había salvado, pudo comprender que a causa del golpe que antes había sufrido, la joven no se encontraba en plenas facultades de continuar una conversación, y Narringe decidió dejar descansar a Nurdae.

-Yo sé quien eres, porque lo he visto mientras recordabas tu pecado.- Volvió a hablar la elfa.  
- No entiendo lo que hablas, mujer- Tajó el Noldo  
- Cuando recordabas tu pecado, yo pude verlo… Tu mente entró en la mía, tu vida pasó como una ligera brisa por mi alma… Yo… Yo… Juro que no diré nada.-

Poniéndose en pie, Narringe pensó en abandonar el lugar para no volver nunca más. Pero creyó oír a los Valar riéndose de él, burlándose por frustrar de nuevo su redención. Unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que se volviera a sentar en el suelo. Nurdae se había puesto en pie, y sus ojos reflejaban deseo, así que el Noldo dudó y permaneció sentado observando a la joven Moriquendi. Aproximándose a la cara de Narringe, esta empezó a cantar.

Tú, que solo viajas por caminos ocultos en tu corazón,  
Tú, que solo el cruel pensamiento de la muerte te persigue,  
Ahora solo puedo pensar en tu cara, tus labios, tus ojos…  
¿Dónde nos hemos encontrado?  
Si pudiera cambiaría el haberte conocido en este lugar,  
Bajo el refugio de los árboles y rodeados de la luz de las estrellas..

Si pudiera mirar en mí y descubrir que me hace morir por ti…  
Juro que no te abandonaré, mi salvador  
Si el tiempo retrocediera ante mi voz  
Mi regalo sería contemplarte mejor.  
Tu dulce voz me arropa en esta fría noche,  
Quiero desaparecer entre tus labios.

Deseo recordar tiempos y ser feliz,  
Pero muero con solo pensar en ti.  
Quiero oír tu voz sonar libre entre los árboles  
Si pudiera mirar en mi y ver lo que me hace morir por ti…  
Te juro, mi amor no descansaría hasta hacerte feliz  
Si el tiempo retrocediera ante mi voz  
Mi regalo sería nunca decirte adiós.

He esperado por alguien cómo tú,  
Mi vida empieza cuando tú llegas,  
Mi viaje acaba si marchas.  
Sin ti no puedo seguir.  
No puedo pensar nada más que en ti.

Mi fuego se apaga,  
Ya no siento el viento en mi cara  
Ni el calor de tu abrazo,  
Pienso donde nos hemos encontrado,  
En ti y la luz de las estrellas…

Absorto en la canción, el elfo venido de Valinor, miró a Nurdae y deseó vivir con ella y ser feliz, quiso ver el mundo con ella, quiso muchas cosas… Nurdae por su parte, acabo su canto y se acercó a Narringe, miró en la profundidad de sus ojos y le amó sin más. Acariciando la cara de Narringe, Nurdae pudo ver como una daga surgía de la oscuridad del bosque y se apoyaba en el cuello del elfo, anulando cualquier intento de escapar.

- Hablad rápido, o el castigo que se os impondrá será desalmado- Habló claramente la voz.  
- Yo, Nurdae, perteneciente de la Casa Real de Eglador, exijo una respuesta ante este ataque a mi intimidad- Rugió furiosa Nurdae.-

El elfo que sujetaba la daga, se rió tanto que cayó al suelo de espaldas, y Nurdae y Narringe, se levantaron al tiempo del suelo, y observaron impresionados al elfo que les había amenazado segundos antes.

- Nurdae… Nurdae… Nurdae… ¿Cómo quieres que te haga daño tu propio hermano, y menos aun en presencia de un desconocido al que tu misma has invitado?- Rió profundamente  
- ¿Suithim? ¿Eres tú quien osa amenazarme?- La ira invadía el delicado cuerpo de Nurdae por momentos.  
El elfo se serenó y levantó, volviendo a tener un gesto serio en el rostro.  
- Más vale que puedas explicar lo que ha ocurrido ahí fuera, hermanita. Si no, la ira de Thingol será terrible.  
- Le explicaré lo sucedido con todo detalle- le contestó ella altiva.  
- Pues puedes empezar por explicármelo a mí, joven- dijo una voz entre los árboles. Segundos después, un elfo de elevada estatura y poderosas manos que portaban un gran arco negro en ellas salió de la floresta.  
- Beleg…- murmuró ella, acobardándose ligeramente ante su presencia.  
- Y bien, Nurdae?- preguntó él.

………………………………….  
N. del A.:  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mi primer Fic. Vaaale, ya sé que no es el primero, pero como si lo fuera, pues el que es el primer capitulo de mi historia solo era un pequeño resumen de lo que para mí desencadenó toda la historia.  
Traducción   
Yellima mí lome: Gritos en la noche. (Quenya)  
Narringe: Fuego frío. (Quenya)  
Surelindo: Preguntárselo a Earhuinë porque no me he parado a pensar ni que significa el nombre de su padre ^_^U.  
Tultaen Melkor ar kwetai mi Feanarion ilhauta tenna meyai kotimo: Ve a buscar a Melkor y dile que el hijo de Fëanor no descansará hasta acabar con su enemigo. (Quenya)  
Lá…Lá…Atar…!!!Lá karuvalá¡¡¡ No… no… padre...¡¡¡No haría eso no!!! (Quenya)  
Fëanor… Apakena… i alma: Fëanor…predijo… la prosperidad. (Quenya)  
Lá yeltae: No me odies (Quenya)  
Nurdae: Sombra profunda (Sindar)  
Suithim: Estoooo… preguntárselo a Aurenar, porque es Sindar y yo de eso no tengo ni idea^_^U. Aurenar dice: si es que… lo que hay que hace por un amigo. Significa corriente de viento fresco y es personaje mío.  
Ya por último (si, ya no voy a dar más la coña) agradecer este capitulo a Aurenar y Eärhuinë especialmente por haberme ayudado a escribirlo o por haber aportado su pequeño grano de arena para construir lo que será mi historia, y luego saludar a Lisswen (encantado de haberte conocido), Carmenchu (haber cuando escribimos algo juntos que ya va siendo hora… No crees?), a Elanta (encantado de haberte conocido en persona), y a Chuck Cuevaoscura, Rosmari, y dedicado muy especialmente a mi niña Laura (solo llevamos un mes y espero que duremos, porque si no voy a tener que borrar esta dedicatoria)  
Si os da la neura y queréis, agradecería mucho que me escribieseis algún que otro review, vamos que no os voy a morder ni na' por el estilo… Ah!!! Y "soon in yours pc's"…   
Star Wars: ¡¿Qué tú eres mi padre?!


End file.
